Stupid Spiders!
by xChanny13x
Summary: Two things I hate, Chad's attitude, and spiders. Lucky me, I get both in one day! one shot Channy.


**Author's Note: Hey Channy lovers! ;) this is my first ever story so i apoligize in advance for any mistakes, or if it sucks. I'm still trying to figure out how to work fanfic, it's kinda ticking me off! xP I really need reviews and criticism!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sonny With a Chance, if I did, Channy would exist by episode 5, and Chad would be in episode 1**

"You didn't have to make her cry! That was just rude! Jerk!" I was fighting with Chad Dylan Cooper, again.

We'd been arguing in the cafteria and there was a new girl, about twenty, In charge today. Chad, being Chad, started flirting with her trying to get a steak, but she had gotten very strict orders from that nobody got better food, especaily 'The Falls'. She started to get nerves and stutter, making Chad's smirk impossibly bigger, but caved in. I was telling Chad off when the girl quickly rounded the corner and slipped, spilling Chad's food all over his favorite shoe's. He went beserk. His face got red and he screamed, like a girl I might add, at her. The girls started sobbing and ran off. I went to help her, but she was long gone. I turned to him and glared. He had calmed down and looked at me like nothing happened, but I stormed off. HE wasn't having that, he was hot on my heels.

"She ruined my 420$ shoes!"

"Who spends 420$ on SHOES!!!" I yelled, entering me and Tawni's dressing room , discovering she'd already left for the day.

Thats when I saw... IT. A big, creepy spider crawling slowly towards me like in a horor movie.

I shrieked jumping into Chad's arms in a total overreaction. He smirked, "I knew you couldn't resist me." I rolled my eyes and hid my blush."CHAD!!! Just kill the freaking spider!!!"

He snorted and set me down gently on the couch. He then proceeded to grab a notebook and smash the bug repeatedly to make sure I'd stop freaking out.

I started breathing easier and relaxed from my stiff pose on the couch. I HATE spiders! Previous anger for Chad was replaced by gratefulness he had been here. **No Way **would I have went near one of those things! There ugly, creepy, gross, small enough to go unnoticed for a long time, hairy, UGH!! It was probably Zora's...

I was distracted by Chad staring intently at the notebook in his hands. My heart stopped as I recognized the pattern on the cover. Across the top it read 'Sonny Munroe's Diary'. Our eyes linked and we knew what the other was thinking immeadiatly. In an instant I was chasing him around the room screaming, and he was flipping through pages laughing and dodging random items I threw at him.

"What the matter Munroe, got a big secret? Lying, Stealing,...a Crush?" My heart flipped as his third guess was right on the mark. Although, there was really nothing in there i'd WANT him seeing.

"Get back here you little rat! If you read a thing in that book I will personally pummel you!"

He looked back and raised an eyebrow. He hadn't noticed how close I'd gotten and this cost him enough time for me to tackle him. I wrestled with him on the floor, but being a guy, and a year older, he easily kept the notebook just out of reach.

"Let's see..." he drawled, flipping to the last page i'd written on. That was probably the worst page he could read! It was from yesterday. I reached further for it but he just grabbed my waist and held me back. By this point I was directly on top of him. If I wasn't so pissed off, i'd be embarressed about that.

"October 15th, 'Today me and Tawni got into a HUGE fight. I accidently dropped her last tube of moacco coacco moacco lipgloss in a disgusting glop of cafiteria food' nice one Munroe ' I'm writing in you from out in the hallway since she locked me out. On a more positive note, we had a great rehearsel today! Grady came up with a hilari- zzzzz..zzz. Dang Munroe, your diary is almost not worth reading!" he scoffed

"Yeah! totally NOT worth reading!" I said, my voice rising. " Maybe you should do something more productive with your time like goin-"

"Hey, I see my name!"

"NO!!" I shrieked as he broke free and ran across the room. I made a grab for him but tripped. His eyes got wide, and his smirked faded leaving him shocked as he read. I sat on the floor and hid my face in my hands. Right now he was reading about how I 'Adored his dazzling smile' and 'Couldn't resist his amazing eyes'. I waited for him to laugh at the last sentence saying I loved him. I could here it now. 'I knew it! It was just a matter of time, No one can resist CDC's charm!'.

I felt tears threatning to fall and ran to the bathroom, locking the door. I quickly wiped them away, but it wasn't very long before I broke into sobs. I couldn't believe this was happening. No one knew about my crush but my mom, Tawni, and Zora. I heard a faint knock at the door.

"Sonny." he called worriedly.

"Go. Away." I growled loudedly, surprising myself. I thought it'd be impossible to speak through this voilent crying.

"Come on Sonny, please." I could sense crying girls weren't his strong point. Big surprise.

"I told you not to read it... Could we please save the teasing till later, I'm not in the mood." I said quieter. I was suprised when there was no response. I guess he finally listened to me for once. I sat there calming myself for about twenty minutes. I thought about what else he could've read. Not that it mattered. The worst was already over with. Once I could finally breathe easier I decided it was a good idea to go home and sulk. It was getting late anyway. I should call Tawni, she'll stay with me tonight and comfort me, or at least distract me.

I opened the door but found it difficult to move. Weird. Without thinking, I shoved the door open falling over Chad, who had been silently waiting there the whole time. He opened his mouth and reached for me, but I made a run for it. I surprisingly kept ahead of him.

I raced through the So Random! halls hoping I didn't run into anyone, and thankful it was 10 at night, so that was unlikely. I couldn't deal with Chad right now. It take a long time before I could.

"Sonny!!! Wait up!" he called. I thought I was home free, until I made it to my car. I had to slow down to unlock it. I reached for my purse, a knee jerk reaction, only to realize I hadn't grabbed any of my stuff on the way out. Crap. Chad caught up to me,out of breathe, and put his hands on the car, on either side of me, making escape impossible.

He waited for his breathing to slow and stared into my eyes. I stared back but it started to feel awkward, so I looked down at his jacket. There was a long silence

I was shocked when he suddenly, and roughly forced his lips in mine. I could feel his arms constricting around my waist and my arms automaticly flew up around his neck. It wasn't the slow and sweet first kiss eyed dreamed of, but it was better then my dreams by far. He kissed me rough and passoinetly. I was the first one to break away for air. I searched his eyes and they looked hungry, sending shivers down my spine.

"Son-". I didn't know what I was doing but I didn't really care either. I had cut him off by kissing him. He was suprised at first, but quickly melted into it like before. I felt something tickling my foot and broke away from Chad.

"WHERE ARE THESE FREAKING THINGS COMING FROM!!!" I shrieked, shaking my foot wildly to get the spider off. Chad chuckeled and squashed the bug as it was scurring away, before pulling me back into the heart melting kiss.


End file.
